mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yara Khaz’gorr
A bounty hunter with few remaining ties, Yara Khaz'gorr is a freelance batarian working for hire throughout the Terminus Systems and beyond. Biography A competent asari-trained biotic and skilled technician, Yara Khaz’gorr was born into a strict Hegemony family on the colony of Lorek. Seeking to free themselves from their regimented lifestyle and near-fanatical family, Yara and her older brother Jin’do left Lorek to seek their fortunes as bounty hunters in the Terminus Systems. The pair found adequate success and were never short on work. Despite being freelancers, they maintained good working relationships with various mercenary companies and proved themselves to be extremely reliable. Sadly, Jin’do was slain during a skirmish at a contested territory on Omega station. Yara never could find another partner like her beloved brother, choosing instead to go it alone and make her own way. In her work she was affectionately nicknamed ‘Moonrunner’, an alias which still commands a modest amount of respect among certain mercenary circles. As time went on, Yara found the freelancing life increasingly difficult, especially since she was going it alone. She hated the thought of joining up with a mercenary company on a permanent basis, knowing how they operated. But not only was she just barely scraping by, but she was lost, alone, and wondering what it was all for. To this day, Yara continues to journey the galaxy alone, taking on whatever work she can find - hunting, killing, and collecting her payment. Not knowing where this path in life will lead her, Yara has surrendered to her belief that she will simply fight until she dies. She has nothing to lose - and no hope left in her heart. Personality Batarians are often thought of as brutish, zealous, and extremely cunning - Yara is none of those things. Instead, she is melancholy and reclusive, and prefers her own company. She finds trust difficult to come by and rarely opens up to strangers. When digging a little deeper, however, most will find that Yara is quick-witted and highly resourceful, and her biotic and technical prowess makes her a useful companion to have in a scrap. Despite her aloofness, she is not unkind. Most will find her fairly easy and civil to work with, if hard to read. Yara has little to say about herself, however, she may be convinced to open up to someone if they show her kindness. Physical Description Yara has an air of melancholy about her. She is physically fit and quite imposing at first glance, however she is shy and reclusive, always looking down and avoiding eye contact with people. Her skin is as gloomy as her mood - mottled grey with lighter patches around her face and belly. She has large dark eyes, ample lips and a tattooed strip of blue that runs down her chin and neck. Armament Yara is typically seen in her batarian-styled mercenary armor, which features teal-green and black armor plating. There is a stylised ‘Vular’ symbol painted on her left pauldron; Vular is one of the four Pillars of Strength, and symbolises clarity and focus. She carries with her an M-9 Tempest submachine gun, M-15 Vindicator assault rifle and a set of Cluster Grenades. Her omni-tool is equipped with the combat abilities Sabotage, Overload and Cryo Blast, in addition to her inherent biotic talents. Category:Batarians Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters